Sana's New Manager
by Fred and George Forever
Summary: Sana Kurata is in need of a new manager. And as expected, who's there to take the job? None other than Akito Hayama. They really like each other, but won't admit it. Slowly they fall in love. But when Naotsumi Kamura comes along to get back Sana, who will she choose? Lovable Nao, or beautiful Aki? Only time will tell...
1. Chapter 1

"Rei, are you sure you want to retire so young?" I asked my sort-of retired Manager, Rei.  
Hi. I'm Sana Kurata. I'm 20 years old and am officially in need of a new manager. Sort-of. See, I've been asking Rei all of the way up to now if he really wants to retire at the age of 30, and he keeps saying, "Yes, I want to be with Asako more!" Witch is of course a load of hooey. He just wants me to have a younger boy, so that I'll _'Fall in love'. _Or whatever. But I can assure you that that ain't gonna happen any time soon, I can assure you. I've always had this thing with guys since Rei and I "broke up". I just can't love anymore! It's confusing but, I just haven't felt in love with anyone since I was dating Rei... Rei is still going to live with us, he just won't be my Manager. I just am not feeling up to a relationship! The last person I dated was my Father... it sounds weird, I know, but in my defence I didn't know he was my Father, and he died before I found out, so you can't really blame me, right? Oh, who am I kidding, even if he wasn't my father he's still like 20 years older than me! At least Rei wasn't 2 decades older...  
"Sana, I'm positive. This will be good for both of us! Besides, your new Manager has already been chosen. We can't turn back on him now!" He _would_ hire a man.

Hi. I'm Akito Hayama. I'm a Manager, in need of work, and out comes this random girl who happens to be very famous needs one (weird, right?) and who's there to take the job? Of course, the one who is _this _close to being a bum. I guess I should be happy. I mean I'm not a bum and I am no longer in need of a job. But this girl is very famous, and I've never actually had a client... I mean, at least I'll have a home and I can move out of my sisters house, but something doesn't seem right... I mean she had a pretty good manager before, Rei something or other, and he randomly gets up and goes but continues to stay living with her? Sound like a child molester... I should hire this girl a bodyguard... but that can wait until I've actually met her.


	2. Chapter 2

I waited for this new manager as I sat on my couch. Rei wouldn't let me see what he looked like, so Fuka and I were pretty excited. She thought he was going to be a hunk, I figured he was going to look like a manager. You know, suit, short hair, possibly cute, sunglasses. If he didn't have sunglasses, I would make him wear them.

Just then the doorbell rang, and Fuka jumped up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. He's my manager, so I'm opening the door." Fuka started to pout, but she swung her arm out in a gesture to let me go. So I did.  
I opened the door and didn't expect what I saw. He was... beautiful. I hadn't expected to think that about a guy...

(Akito's POV)

I rang the doorbell, and I was surprised with what I saw. The most beautiful looking girl I had ever seen. I knew that this was Kurata, but I hadn't known that she was this... gorgeous... Wow, who would have thought that I would think that about a girl?

(Back to Sana)

"Um... I-I'm Sana... Sana Kurata..." I stuttered. "Yeah, Um, I'm Akito Hayama..." He said back. I could tell he was nervous too. It was nice to not be the only one... "Um, come in then..." Ugh! That was so stupid! Sounded like I didn't want him here! Okay, calm down Sana. Deep breaths. Akito sat down on the couch beside Fuka, who looked like she was going to pass out. "So, would you like something to drink, or eat?" I asked. "I'll just have a coffee. Black..." He replied. "Could you make me a sandwich?" Fuka said, smiling a bittersweet smile. "Sure." I said between my teeth. I knew what she really wanted. Somw time alone with Mr. Hunk. Hey, he's my Manager, shouldn't I get first dibs? What has happened to this world...

I went into the kitchen, as I heard Fuka start to strike up a conversation with Mr. Hunk.

(Akito's POV)

Sana went into the kitchen while the random black haired girl whom I didn't know the name of randomly started talking to me. "So, how old are you?" She asked me, smiling. "I just turned 21 three weeks ago." I answered. Not wanting to be rude but, "Uh, so what's your name?" "Fuka Matsui." She answered, smiling yet again. Okay, this was getting creepy... She obviously thought I was flattered that she liked me... Thank god Sana came back in the room with Coffee and Sandwiches. Fuka's face looked slightly angry at the sudden interruption, but she quickly changed it back to her regular, creepy no less, smile towards me. I could tell Sana liked me too, so it didn't surprise me that she flashed an angry look towards her friend, which she quickly turned back to a pretty smile that was not creepy at all, towards me as well.

"Here is your coffee, black. And here are your sandwiches which you asked me for for a really weird reason. I assume you wanted to speak with Akito, considering the fact that we had eaten just before he got here." She said, smiling evilly at Fuka. I laughed slightly, which is weird for me. They obviously knew this, for they both looked at me weird. I mean, hey! I haven't smiled at all this whole time!


	3. Chapter 3

(Fuka's POV)

Maybe I should stop hitting on the person that was brought her by fate for Sana! But, it's just so fun! I mean, not only did he reply when I was, but he asked me a question back! He soooo likes me. (Whoa, love triangle creation process! Not even I expected that!) I glowered at Sana. Lay off Woman! Can't you see he likes _me!?_ She wasn't getting the message.

(SANA!)

I looked to Akito and pulled out a piece of paper. I handed it to him. "It's our schedule for tomorrow. Today, I have to show you around to all of the places you don't know how to get to on the list." "Thanks. This early huh?" he asked me, looking surprised. "Yep. We gotta get up and get ready to go to the shooting of the new movie in Tokyo. Well, I should show you to you're room so you can put away your things." I said, standing up. He got up as well. "Lead the way." I laughed, and started to walk towards the stairs.

I went up the stairs and he followed. I stopped at the room at the end of the hall. "Well, this is it. The bathroom's at the end of the hall. I'll leave you alone to put away your stuff. Tell me if you need anything." I went back down the stairs and Fuka stood there, eyeing me angrily. (I always make her the douche character, XD)

"What?" I asked her. "So. You like him, huh." It wasn't a question. "A little bit..." "Well, I love him! So you better back off." She said like douche. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. He's my Manager!" "Making it inappropriate for you to be dating him!"

(AKITO!)

I went down the stairs to hear Fuka and Sana yelling at each other. I didn't want to interfere (lol) so I listened. "He's my Manager!" I heard Sana say. "Making it inappropriate for you to be dating him!" ? "We aren't dating!" Yeah, you tell her! "Well, you want to don't you!?" "A little bit... but I hardly know him, so it would be stupid for me to just randomly tell him I like him!"

"There's no need." I said, walking into the room. "What!?.How much did you hear!?" Sana asked, worried. "Enough." I said walking over to her. Fuka must have known something was happening, for she left the room without saying a word. I walked right up to her. "Wh-What are you doing?" She asked as I got closer. I leaned in and whispered into her ear. "Does this make you uncomfortable?" I asked. She didn't say anything, so I took that as a no. I leaned in closer to her lips, and noticed she was trembling. "Don't be afraid. I wasn't going to do anything but kiss you." It wasn't until then that I noticed she was trembling from the silent tears pouring down her face. "What's wrong?" She looked like she was about to answer, but couldn't. She grabbed my shirt and started to cry a lot louder.

I was in for a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why are you crying?" I asked her, timidly. I don't know why I cared... "It's just that, you remind me of my ex-boyfriend..." Great. The, I-can't-be-with-you-I'm-still-hung-up-on-my-ex, speech. "Oh..." I replied, kind of sad. This is weird, do I have _actual feelings _towards this girl? "But, I'm trying to forget him. It's not like I like him anymore..." An awkward silence fell between us. I wanted to break it, but I'm known for these things! So, I just silently let her go. Well, _tried _to let her go. In the literal sense.

**Sana's POV:**

An awkward silence fell between us. He made no move to break it, I gave no move to let him. I was busy thinking... What if it was a mistake? Breaking up with Naotsumi... I don't feel the same anymore, but I'm sure I wouldn't need a new manager had we no broken up. I haven't had an interest in boys since we broke up! Well, I guess slightly before then. Maybe that was why... he got tired of me...  
It was all my fault! I could still be with him! Ahhhhhhhh... Okay. I just told Akito that I didn't like him anymore. Speaking of Akito, is he pulling away? As a reflex, I pulled him back. But I wish I hadn't. It's now embarrassing _and _awkward! But, I guess it wasn't for him, for he held me tighter. I guess he really does have emotions. Even though he doesn't like to talk... I feel... happy. Whole. Like Naotsumi had never left. I was suddenly happy that Rei had retired so young. I would never have met Akito if he hadn't. Akito leaned down agonizingly slow, until his lips were almost on mine.

When the doorbell rang.

I rolled my eyes without Aktio's noticed and ran to get the door. I opened it up, only to see my stupid, annoying, idiotic, sadistic, okay, I'm going to far, ex-boyfriend, Naotsumi Kamura walk through the door. He closed it, and grabbed my face, and kissed me. Unlike our other kisses I didn't close my eyes. I wished that Akito had seen this, for he walked away looking heartbroken.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Sana's POV)**

"Naotsumi!" I cried, pushing him off of me. "What are you doing!?" "Kissing my girlfriend. What does it look like I'm doing?" He answered. "I think you're forgetting. You broke up with me! I am no longer your girlfriend!" "Do you have a boyfriend?" "No..." "Then that's what I am." He tried to kiss me again, but I wouldn't let him. "Get. Out." I said quietly, pointing to the door. "What was that?" He asked me. " I said. **Get. Out." **I then turned him around and pushed him out of the door.

**(Akito's POV)**

Wow. That's never happened to me before. "Akito!" I heard Sana yell from downstairs. "What." I answered, lifelessly. I heard her coming up the stairs. "Can I come in?" "Sure." I answered. She opened the door slowly. "What, is your boyfriend already gone?" I asked, sarcastically. She ignored it. "He's not my boyfriend, and yes. Naotsumi's gone." "I thought you were all hung up on him?" I asked her, genuinely curious now. "I was." Great. "But then I met you." She added. Whoa, whoa, whoa... what? "...What?" I voiced my thoughts to her. Minus the whole, whoa, whoa, whoa. "I-I like you..." No chiz. "Ever since I met you. It upset me when Fuka wouldn't leave you alone, I kicked my ex-boyfriend who i thought I still loved out of my house, and now I'm up here, telling you all of this even though I'm pretty sure you don't feel the same way." "Once again, what? You don't think I like you?" I asked, shocked. Did I not just comfort her, almost kiss her, AND get all upset that that Naotsumi-freak kissed her? This girl is so dense, I swear. "No. I don't." "I was just comforting you! And that scares me! It goes against my whole personality! _Nothing _sacres me! Especially not feelings! And it's feelings towards _you _that are scaring me! You! A girl who thinks I don't like her! When did I become such an emotional sap?" "...You think that you're an emotional sap, because you are scared of your feelings...? That makes no sense. It's just stupid." "Almost as stupid as you for thinking I don't like you."

"So... You do like me?" I mentally face-palmed. And then I physically face-palmed. Seriously. This girl is soooo stupid, it should be illegal. And I like her! The thought made me face-palm again. Okay, scratch the whole emotional sap thing. Now I'm just a masochist. "Okay, Sana. Let me explain this in a way that you'll understand. I like you, you like me. It's simple as that. Do you understand now?" She slowly nodded her head. FACE-PALM! Then she laughed. "I'm glad you finally admitted it." Third time's the charm, what? "You _knew?" _"It was kind of obvious. I just wanted you to say it yourself. When you didn't, I had to force you."

Okay. _Now_ I'm in for a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm bored with writing this, so I think that this might be the last chapter. It's not like a lot of people are reading it!

Sana turned around and left. I had to think about this for a bit. She knew? How did she know? I haven't ever told or shown that to her. She must be psychic...  
"Sana!" I yelled to her. She turned. "Yes?" She asked me. "Would you like to go out for dinner... or something?" I asked her. She nodded, and smiled.

"Yes! That sounds lovely!" She then continued down the stairs. I don't know why I just did that. Now I have to think of something to do for our date!

Bowling? No, not good enough... Dinner and a movie? No! She's famous! These are things she could do whenever! I know! I picked up my phone. "Hello?" I heard through the door. "Hey, man. I need a favour." "Depends on what it is." He said. I could practically hear his smirk. "I need you to see about Sensei and whether or not I can have Sana come over to learn."

"Ugh, where are you taking me, Aki-chan?" She asked me. "Ha ha, very funny." I told her. "And we're almost there." I smiled, WOW! SHOCKER! And took off her blindfold. She looked confused. "Why are we at your Dojo?" She asked. I took her hand and led her into it. "You, are going to learn how to fight." I told her.

"ME!? I'M GOING TO BECOME A BLACK BELT IN KARATE!?" Sana yelled, chopping her hands in a Karate-like fashion wildly. "Woah! Not necessarily! Unless you are freaky good at it, you will most likely stay a white belt today." I told her. She frowned, and stopped her maniacal chopping motions.

"Good morning, Sana!" Sensei said, coming into the room. "Good morning, Sensei!" She smiled.

"Well, Sana, I'm going to leave to see if the rest of today is ready." I told her. "Okay! Bye!" She said, and grabbed a white belt. I heard Sensei laugh. "No, Sana. You need to earn the white belt." I heard Sana sigh, just before I closed the door.

"So, how was your Karate lesson?" I asked Sana as I picked her up from Sensei's Dojo. "It was great! I'm a yellow belt now." She said, looking proud of herself. "That's great." I told her, trying to hide my sarcasm. It didn't work. "So, what are we doing now?" She asked me, ignoring my comment.

"Well, we're having dinner now, and then I'm taking you to see a movie." "What movie?" She asked me. "I don't know! It doesn't matter to me." I told her.

"Okay!" She smiled again.


End file.
